


Colores para amistades eternas

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: Jaejoong decide hacer pulseras de la amistad para los cinco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto _"Todas a una"_. El prompt seleccionado era _"Jaejoong decide hacer pulseras de la amistad para los cinco"._
> 
> Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, este fic tiene banda sonora que podéis escuchar mientras leéis, si os place hacerlo. Podéis encontrar la canción en el siguiente enlace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCyHnvzln30

Amarillo. Amarillo intenso y deslumbrante, tan cálido como el mismo sol, tan cegador que daña los ojos si lo miras fijamente, dejándote ciego. El color que te define, porque siempre has sido inalcanzable y poderoso, tan indestructible que nada es capaz de doblegarte, sino que hasta el más obstinado claudica ante tu mirada severa cuando decides mostrarla. Y tan frágil, al mismo tiempo, que es inevitable tu transformación en super nova, un segundo antes de destruirte a ti mismo. Porque tu eres el verdadero peligro, Yunho, siempre lo has sido. Y no por tu fuerza, por tu terquedad o por las decisiones estúpidas que tomas a veces sin pensarlo siquiera. Es por tu forma de sentirte inferior cuando eres tan valioso que se necesitarían imperios para igualar tu precio, para doblegar una voluntad que es más férrea que el diamante más duro sin que seas siquiera consciente de ello.

Por eso amarillo es tu color, el único que puede teñir las cuentas de esta pulsera que te representa, que es la única prueba tangible de la amistad que nos une. Porque aun lo hace, Yunho. Sin importar dónde vayas, donde estés, donde decidas que quieres pasar la eternidad, sea a mi lado o tan lejos que mi alma sea incapaz de alcanzarte. Es lo que tengo de ti aunque no sea tuyo, lo único que puedo hacer con estas manos incapaces de sentir frío o calor, que han perdido el tacto que las hacía humanas.

Amarillo es el color del honor y esas cinco letras podrían estar grabadas a fuego en la piel de tu frente. “Honor” es una palabra fría y sin sentido si no la asocio ti, porque no puedo imaginar una definición más gráfica que tu misma persona. Ningún guerrero de la antigüedad podría soñar con saber lo que es la nobleza, ni cada uno de los valores por los que creían que luchaban. Porque no te han conocido, Yunho. No han visto lo que yo, esa forma de encarar lo peor que la vida puede ofrecer y salir victorioso, más fuerte, pero con esa esencia tan prístina que te hace brillar en lo más alto, que te conquista la admiración y el respeto de todos aquellos que miran de verdad. Que te ven a ti. A ese sol cálido que ilumina y regala vida y protección, que siempre podrás encontrarlo aunque haya nubes cubriendo los cielos, porque aun sin verte siempre sabremos que estás ahí, esperando para asomar y despertar con tus rayos todos los malos sueños.

Salvo este. ¿Por qué, Yunho? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer que despierte de este sueño también? ¿Por qué no iluminas con tu luz la oscuridad que me rodea?

Amarillo es lealtad. La que ofreces. La que provocas en los demás. La que engarza esta última cuenta de la pulsera que nunca vas a ponerte. Que yo llevaré por ti hasta que no me quede aliento. Ni fuerzas. Hasta que todo se acabe.

Honor y lealtad, Yunho. Siempre honor y lealtad.

La siguiente no es más difícil. No me cuesta elegir el color con el que representarte a ti, Yoochun. Es azul. Azul intenso del que puede con todo, del que atrapa y reconforta y ofrece la calma que siempre se escapa como un niño al que le gusta jugar. Si Yunho es el sol, tu eres ese cielo que lo rodea y le da el escenario perfecto para que pueda brillar con más fuerza. El que da color al mar cuando es más tranquilo y cristalino, el que inspira a poetas y a cantantes, que atrapa los corazones de esos enamorados que siempre han buscado la orilla para pasear de la mano. 

Tu eres inspiración para todos aquellos que ni siquiera te conocen, Yoochun, que no pueden más que soñar con estar a tu lado respirando el mismo aire, embelesados por tu voz y por esa apariencia que te han regalado los dioses. Ni te imaginas lo que es conocerte de verdad y ser consciente de que todo lo que prometes es apenas una ínfima parte de lo que puedes dar. De lo que entregas generosamente en oleadas que pueden ahogar pero que sólo arropan, reconfortan y traen esa paz que no es de este mundo, que conjuras como un mago para mi, para nosotros.

No entiendo por qué no lo haces ahora, Yoochun, cuando lo necesito tanto.

Azul es el color de la sinceridad, y sinceridad eres tu, Yoochun, siempre. No he conocido a nadie más honesto, más frágil y vulnerable. Jamás he visto a otro ser humano que muestre tanto de sí mismo con tan poco, que permita que los que le rodean vean hasta el color de las paredes de su alma sin poner barreras o protecciones que sean un refugio propio por si algo falla. Porque para ti es todo o nada. Y para los que tenemos la suerte de ser parte de ese “todo” no hay medida porque no concibes que puedas necesitarla.

Lo frágil y vulnerable te hace invencible, Yoochun, ganador nato de cualquier batalla. Porque los que te queremos vamos a luchar por ti hasta el final sin que necesites pedirlo. Somos ese ejército que ni siquiera sabes que tienes, pero que peleará por ti con uñas y dientes frente a cualquier amenaza, ganando para ti. Por ti.

Pero esta batalla no puedo ganarla, Yoochun. No puedo pelear por lo que ya no existe. Porque haber sido parte de ese “todo” deja un agujero profundo y aterrador cuando la nada lo envuelve. Y es precisamente “nada” lo que me has dejado.

Sinceridad y piedad, Yoochun, no voy a olvidarlo. Siempre reflejada en las cuentas de esta pulsera que no lleva tu nombre, pero guarda tu esencia. Porque sé que estarás ahí, rodeando cálidamente mi muñeca cuando las fuerzas me fallen.

Blanco. Libre de color, de impurezas, vencedor de las sombras. Ese eres tu, Junsu, mi Junsu, siempre la roca más sólida de todo el universo. Si hay algo que siempre he tenido claro es que puedo contar contigo para sentir que mis pies tocan el suelo. Incluso cuando parece que las sombras crean agujeros negros a mi paso, ahí estás tu para enterrarlos y enviarlos muy lejos, porque ni siquiera un huracán podría arrancarte de esa sólida tierra que te rodea. Eres esa presencia constante que trae de vuelta la realidad y me deja ver que las cosas nunca son tan difíciles como parecen, que la salida de cualquier túnel oscuro siempre ha estado ahí, a mi derecha. Y que si no la he visto es porque me he perdido dentro de mi propia imaginación, que crea laberintos cuando sólo hay un pasillo y una dirección: la que recorres a mi lado.

Ahora camino solo, Junsu. Y ya no es un laberinto, ni un pasillo, ni siquiera un túnel oscuro sin salida. Es tierra derruida en un Apocalipsis que nunca he querido vivir, donde el sol no brilla, ni el cielo es azul, ni quedan rocas en las que descansar cuando comienzan a sangrarme los pies. Donde la nada me rodea y no existe el consuelo de saber que acabará algún día. Que llegaré a algún puerto seguro.

No será así. Lo sabes. Los demás seguramente no, pero tu eres consciente de ello, Junsu. Siempre has sido rápido en comprender las circunstancias que te rodean, en anticipar lo que va a ocurrir sin molestarte en ocultar la realidad entre hipótesis que no te llevan a ninguna parte. Si alguien se enfrenta a la verdad mirándola a los ojos sin vacilar siquiera eres tu. Siempre has sido tu.

Yo no puedo. Ni siquiera con las cuentas de esta pulsera blanca que engarzo para ti, que son muestra física de la pureza y la fe que te definen. Porque eres esa fe que yo ya he perdido, Junsu. Algo en lo que creer ciegamente.

Ya no me queda de eso. Pero me guardo la tuya, Junsu. Te juro que no voy a apartarla de mi por más veces que caiga, y sabes que serán muchas.

Aun cumplo mis promesas.

Me quedas tu, Changmin. Mi pequeño Minnie. Nunca he dejado de verte como a ese niño que conocí hace tanto tiempo, que tenía que proteger y cuidar hasta que fueses alguien tan fuerte que nadie pudiese hacerte daño. Alguien que me hiciese sentir tan orgulloso que ni siquiera me cupiera en el pecho ese sentimiento, desbordándome por cada poro de la piel.

Superaste todas mis expectativas. Eres el verde de mi esperanza, Changmin, la que ha brillado fuerte y luminosa hasta hace dos días. Eres mejor de lo que nunca imaginé que llegarías a ser, el más listo, el más directo, el más cálido cuando te abandonas y muestras esa parte de ti que sólo conocen los elegidos. El más guerrero, porque no puedes quedarte quieto ante las injusticias, ante los insultos. Y el más libre, porque siempre has sido consciente de que hicieras lo que hicieras lo que hicieras estaría bien.

Eres el mimado, por mucho que odies reconocerlo, por mucho que te fastidie cada vez que lo decimos. Lo eres. Siempre lo has sido. Porque estás hecho de esa pasta que se puede moldear lo justo para crear la escultura que todos van a admirar hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y el primero de esa interminable fila de seguidores, de fieles súbditos, siempre voy a ser yo.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro, Changmin, de lo mucho que te necesito. Eres nuestro protegido, y también nuestra debilidad, porque si hay alguien capaz de unirnos en un frente sin grietas ni fisuras eres tu. Todos habríamos acudido siempre para proteger a ese niño que nos convirtió en familia, que cerró ese círculo que ni siquiera habíamos contemplado que existiera.

No pude protegerte lo suficiente, Changmin. Ni puedo pedirte perdón por ello, porque el perdón nace primero de uno mismo. Y yo no puedo hacerlo. Perdonar es el último verbo que voy a aplicar a mi persona. Porque el perdón hay que ganárselo, y no existe forma alguna en que pueda comenzar a pagar el delito de no estar con vosotros en este momento.

El verde es apropiado para ti Changmin. Verde esperanza, verde del crecimiento que he visto obrar milagros en ti, de esa naturaleza en la que puedo sumergirme porque no existe bosque sobre la tierra más mágico y misterioso que el que tu representas. Verde de los celos que despiertas en los demás, que sólo pueden soñar en ser como tu, a quienes no vas a permitir que se acerquen siquiera. Verde de esa armonía que creas con tu voz en notas imposibles de sostener que tu no quieres dejar ir. Verde de esa salud que siempre has cuidado más que nadie, porque enfermar es ser débil, y tu siempre has odiado sentirte así.

Verde como las lágrimas de esmeralda, que atraen y guardan la luz, no las más caras, pero más perfectas que los mismos diamantes. Como esas que no pienso dejar caer, porque llorar está más allá de mis capacidades, Changmin. He llorado mil veces por cosas absurdas y sin sentido que tenían fácil solución. Ahora no puedo siquiera derramar una lágrima por algo que no la tiene.

No me odies por ello. Porque te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con lo mucho que todavía te quiero.

Amarillo. Azul. Blanco. Verde. Cuatro pulseras de la amistad que sólo podrán arrebatarme junto con la vida. Cuatro recordatorios constantes de lo que perdí en ese avión hace dos días.

Sólo queda un color para mi: el negro. El negro del luto, del dolor y de la pena. El negro que llevan las viudas, las hermanas, las madres, cuando les arrebatan su mundo, su razón, su existencia. El negro de ese vacío oscuro y aterrador en el que voy a vivir los años que todavía me restan.

No creo en dios. Nunca lo he hecho. Nunca lo haré. La religión siempre ha sido para los demás, para vosotros que podíais ver más allá, explorar culturas y fes. Yo sólo os veía a vosotros, sólo puedo creer en vosotros. Sois los dioses por los que cualquier religión mataría. Y como indigno penitente voy a adoraros desde tan lejos que apenas podré soportarlo.

Al menos sé que escucharéis juntos mis oraciones.

Mis rosarios las cinco pulseras de esta amistad que me define.

**Author's Note:**

> Una nota para terminar. La elección de los colores y lo que representan es tomada de la heráldica:
> 
> Amarillo: Honor y lealtad.  
> Azul: Sinceridad y piedad.  
> Blanco: Fe y pureza.  
> Verde: Crecimiento y esperanza.  
> Negro: Dolor y pena.


End file.
